harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob (STH)
Bob is a character in Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland. He is the owner of Brownie Ranch and he cares deeply about animals. He will sell the player cows, chickens, animal feed and animal medicine. His little brother Tim really looks up to him and he has a secret soft spot for all kinds of sweets. He also offers the player part time work. When befriended, he will give the player a horse which can later be used for his event path. If you speak to Bob when your dog becomes sick, he may come and give it animal medicine and help to cure it. If your dog is sick for some time, Bob may show up one morning with animal medicine to cure your dog for you. If an animal on your farm dies, Bob will be the one to bury it for you. 'Gifts' 'The Horse Race' Main Characters: Bob, Gwen ---- A Horse of Your Own As you leave your house, Bob will show up to give you a horse. After he had seen you take care of the horses on his own ranch, he believes it'll be good for you to have one. After naming it, the horses will be under your care and Bob will tell you to take good care of it. Note: You can't just befriend Bob and expect him to give you a horse. You will have to work constantly at Brownie Ranch until he decides to give you one. At first, you won't be able to ride the horse. Take care of him enough by brushing and talking to him every day and letting him out on sunny days and you'll be able to. ---- You Can Ride! After some time of caring for the horse, the horse will give you a chance to ride him. At that point, Bob and Gwen will show up at your farm. Bob will ask if you're really able to ride it. Even after one circle with the horse, Gwen is not impressed. She says that it's one thing to ride it, but another to make a horse run and runs off. Bob will assure you to not let her get to you and that to keep working at it. ---- Practice Makes Perfect If you continue to care for the horse as suggested, there will be another cutscene when the horse gains an additional heart. Bob is the only one to show up when you and the horse run over to him. He'll ask if you can really run now and you'll show off by running around in a circle. Bob will comment that you should keep up the good work because the future of the valley will depend on you and your horse. That's when Gwen cuts in. She'll say that she told Bob to leave it up to herself and her horse. Bob finally admits that there is a race over at Flowerbud City and that the winner of the race will host the next one in their local hometown. Gwen will comment that the company will have no choice but to leave the valley alone. She'll mention that her horse almost had it last year, but she's confident that they can do it this year. It will then burst into an argument between Bob and Gwen (Bob saying that his horses or faster and challenges Gwen to prove it, Gwen agrees.) Bob hopes for the player to do well so that they can race one day while Gwen comments that he shouldn't rely on outsiders to do their job and runs off. He assures you to not worry about it and do your best. Time Attack is now available! Note: You can take part in Time Attack every day that Bob is working. It's a good way to raise your horses affection, but it isn't necessary. Even just riding your horse will help. With time attack, Bob will tell you to go around his pasture field three times and that Gwen's best time is 52 seconds. Don't fret if you can't beat her time. It is extremely difficult to do so. The best thing to make note of is the corning and staying close to the inside of the fence. Once again, it will take some time to get a hang of it, but try not to worry about it too much if you can't get it right. Practice makes perfect! ---- Time To Prove Yourself As soon as your horse is at the fifth and final heart, Bob will appear at the farm. He'll notice that you've gotten faster and challenges you to a race. After agreeing, you will immediately be taken to Brownie Ranch. Bob is ready to race and Gwen is there to judge. It'll be three laps around the field and whoever finishes first is the winner. If you manage to win, Bob will be 100% sure that your horse will be the winner of the race. But you're not done yet. Gwen claims that it's time for you to race against her and her horse. That will be the only way she'll agree to sending your horse to enter the races. Just like Bob, it'll be three laps around the field. If you manage to win, Gwen will admit defeat and agrees that you're faster. She'll mention that the horse race is in two weeks and that you better keep in shape and take care of your horse. Note: When you race Bob, you will notice that he's pretty easy to beat. His horses is slower so you'll hardly see him behind you unless you turn. But just because Bob was easy does not mean that Gwen is. Gwen's horse is just as fast as yours and she takes advantage of turning and keeping on the inside of the fence. If you got a hold of the controls, you should be able to beat her just the one time with no problem. However, if you manage to lose, don't lose hope. Gwen will give you a chance to challenge her every Tuesday when she's at Brownie Ranch near the horses. If you still manage to be unable to beat her, I can only say to not lose courage. Gwen is not easy and it will take some time and practice to beat her. Once you get the hold of turning, beating her will be a breeze. ---- One Week Until the Races A week after racing Bob and Gwen (or just Gwen if you couldn't beat her the first time), Bob will show up on the farm to tell you that the race is in one more week. He doesn't have much to say outside of him telling you to keep up with your training. Before he leaves, though, he wishes luck and leaves. With just one more week until the race, you can always practice racing (or not since it doesn't affect the outcome.) ---- Gwen's Good Luck Charm A few days after Bob's visit, Gwen will be waiting for you outside of your house. She'll mention that your horse seems a bit timid and that she's worried. She'll reach into her pocket and pull out an item for you. Gwen will tell you that letting your horse smell it may help. It's a fragrance that Lyla taught her how to make that will soothe nerves. After taking it, Gwen comments that Bob has faith in you, so she trusts you, too. She'll also be praying for your horse to win. She says goodbye and runs off. ---- The Big Day After Gwen's visit, Bob will be waiting outside. Today's the big day and he's here to take your horse, which comes quickly to your whistle. He'll mention that everything looks good with your horse and that he'll win for sure. After that, Bob will leave with your horse. ---- The Results The next day, Bob and Gwen will greet you. Gwen is happy to announce that your horse has won the race. Bob says that it was a great race and now that they'll have to host next years race in the valley. He knew you could do it all along, but Gwen will sarcastically add that he did, hinting that his faith wasn't completely in you at all. Bob will retort that Gwen was constantly calling you "an outsider" and "a wimpy guy." This statement will make Gwen turn away in embarrassment and tell him to shut up. However, they both share a laugh and the three of you will give each other a thumbs up for a job well done. The valley is saved. ---- After Credits You will walk onto Brownie Ranch, finding your horse waiting for you outside the pasture. After caring for it, Bob and Gwen will show up, ready for a race and you all take a ride around the pasture. END ---- Category:Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland Category:Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland NPCs